


needy

by keith-in-shibari (enheduane)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dom Lance (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Keith (Voltron), Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enheduane/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Lance has some fun watching Keith squirm with his hands tied.





	needy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verslance (dpk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpk/gifts).

> based on a request for shibari... which I really should write more often.....
> 
> hope yall enjoy this little thing for 1k on twitter <3

It was quiet in the playroom. The only noise was Keith’s breathing; a little unsteady, the sound of his throat occasionally swallowing, and the soft clinking of the metal hook from the ceiling; which Keith’s arms were connected to. His skin didn’t touch the cold metal - his arms were wrapped in skillfully tied hemp rope, looping many times around his forearms and keeping them secure. The rope hooked into the metal on top, keeping Keith standing, keeping him still, keeping him helpless for whatever Lance had planned for him today.

Calling it a playroom might be an overstatement. It was their old garage, never used for its intended purpose since they didn’t own a car. They’d spent weeks turning it into a place they could feel safe experimenting in. The ceiling had a nice, solid support beam that they could use for suspension. They had a mattress in the corner - to be replaced by a bed eventually. They had water and a first aid kit, a chest full of toys, a pile of fresh batteries, a drawer of ropes and a cabinet stuffed full with fun outfits. It was only half finished, and the walls still bore the clear signs of old worn-down garage. But Keith was impatient to try it, and after making sure for the 100th time that the beam held their combined weight fine and that the heating kept the temperature pleasant, Lance agreed.

He seemed to have lost his hesitance the moment he got Keith tied up, however. As soon as he’d checked over the ropes and stepped back from Keith, leaving him nude and with his arms above his head, a particular gleam had flashed in his eyes. Keith recognized it, and knew what it meant. This first time, he’d get teasing and little else.

He could hear footsteps. Light, so Lance was probably barefoot. His steps were just barely audible against the soft mat that covered the floor. Keith tried to remain still and patient, but was unable to keep himself from shifting slightly as Lance got closer to his back. He could probably have caught a glimpse over his shoulder, but that might earn him a blindfold and Keith wanted to _see. _There was something about watching Lance prowl around him like a hunter staring down his prey that made a shudder of heat travel down his spine.

“Hey there,” he breathed at the first touch to his shoulder; a light drag of fingertips down the muscle there. Lance replied with a hum and a kiss to his back.

“You ready?”

Keith nodded, trying not to shiver at the faint touches trailing up and down his spine.

“Good.”

He could feel the shift in the air as Lance fully entered his mind space, the tension between them suddenly getting heavy; charged.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered softly. Keith clumsily did as he asked, not used to his arms being out of the picture. Lance made a low sound and pushed his thighs further apart with his knee, before grabbing his hips and yanking them backwards, until Keith’s ass was sufficiently on display. He busied himself with grabbing and groping at the soft flesh, thumbs pulling him apart greedily. Keith bit his lip.

After a minute, Lance gave him a final pat before a click and a slick sound made it clear what he was preparing for. He was being unusually silent as he begun rubbing small circles over Keith’s entrance. Keith felt very aware of his small pants and started huffing out breaths through his nose instead. It became difficult as soon as the first finger was moving inside of him, and impossible when the second joined. Their slick wriggling inside his tightness made him part his lips around a soft whine, ass involuntarily pushing back.

“Stay still,” Lance grunted. After a pause, he added, “But don’t stay quiet. I want to hear you today.”

He made it quite impossible to disobey as his fingers began thrusting in and out, punching choked sounds out of his lover. Keith hadn’t gotten off in _days_, and every stab against his sweet spot had him seeing stars.

“Ah, _yes—_“

Right as he spoke, Lance pulled back, leaving his hole open and clenching around nothing. He hid a whiny curse against his arm.

Sounds behind him let him know Lance was getting something from a box. The chest, perhaps? The sound of the kid being closed was heavy. Then he was back behind him, a touch to the dip of his back letting him prepare. Keith swallowed, spreading his legs a little more. Whatever Lance had gotten, he knew his lover would be itching to see him stretched open around something. He had an obsession with watching Keith’s rim pulled apart, his body filled to the brim. Some days he’d put his cock in and stay like that for long minutes, just _watching _ himself split Keith open.

He felt a touch of plastic to his hole and knew he’d been right. The toy was shoved in slow and steady until it’s tapered end slipped in with a final pop. A plug, then. Lance’s finger was still hooked in the ring on the outside, pulling slightly to test his tightness. Keith clenched his muscles with a grunt, not wanting it to slip out. He heard Lance breathe out a chuckle behind him before he let go of the toy.

The steps went in a wide circle around him, and then he could finally lay his eyes upon his husband. He wasn’t naked, as he’d been half expecting, not even shirtless. He was still dressed in the nice pants and dark blue shirt from work, though the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his feet bare.

“There he is...” Keith whispered, unable to keep his mouth from curling into a smile as he stepped closer. Lance was gorgeous like this, always so gorgeous. Those blue eyes were lidded and gleaming with a lazy heat. He didn’t stop until he was right in front of Keith, leaning in to press their lips together. The kiss was slow and deep, Lance’s tongue coaxing a moan out of him embarrassingly quick. Keith lost himself in the heat of his mouth, following when Lance stepped back until his shoulders ached and he couldn’t go further. Those delicious lips were _right there_, but he couldn’t reach them.

“Oh, c’mon,” he whined and arched his back a little further, balancing dangerously on the balls of his feet. Lance leant another inch back, clicking his tongue - though he was smiling.

“If I kiss you I won’t be able to hear you.”

_Hear..? _

Keith was about to ask when the plug came to life. Buried snugly in his guts as it was, the vibrations went straight to his core and had him curling up, gasping sharply. The way his muscles tightened up had the plug sucked in further, the hum feeling deep and tight inside him. He moaned around a shaky breath, letting some of his weight hang on his arms.

Throughout the whole scene Lance was watching him, looking pleased.

“Enjoy,” he grinned, before leaving Keith to sprawl down in the comfortable chair across the room. He crossed his legs and spread his arms on the armrests, lounging like a king on his throne.

Keith tried to calm his breathing. It was hard when every movement he made sent new spikes of sharp pleasure up his body, and he had nothing to distract himself with. He rubbed his thighs together, unable to touch himself, unable to escape the stimulation. He was trapped in a limbo between not being able to do anything and feeling too much.

“Laaance...” he mumbled, not wanting to whine quite yet. “More...?”

Lance arched his eyebrow. The vibrations got lower. Keith pouted.

“Seriously?”

“Yup,” Lance said, throwing and catching the control. “Is there a problem, love?”

Ugh.

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Nah, not at all, I’m just over here, ah, _enjoying myself._”

“Sweet,” Lance said.

With a lazy grin, he kept fiddling with the control, turning the vibrations up and down at random. Keith’s toes curled up against the mat, feet restless as he took it all. His dick was leaking steadily, bouncing whenever the vibrations had a sudden jump. Keith ground his teeth together.

“Ohmygod Lance, come _ooon_. Do something already...”

“Like what, hon?” Lance lowered the toy to a barely felt hum.

“Fuck me!! Or- touch me, _something!_”

“What, already?”

Keith hid a growl.

“Yes! I’m fucking, _hahh_, ready!”

He threw his head back as the toy went full power. Holy shit, holy shiiit that felt nice—

And it lowered again. Keith did growl this time.

“Lance, _fuck!”_

“Filthy mouth,” Lance remarked.

So that was how they were gonna play it tonight?

Damn.

Keith didn’t feel like begging quite yet.

“C’mon, you want it too...” he panted, hoping some subtle bargaining would do the trick. “Don’t you wanna have me? Take me -_ah_\- hard and, and use me as you like— I’ll be good for you, baby—“ He jumped at another spike and felt the slow heat undeniably building in his gut. “Just touch me, _please!_”

“Please, huh...” Lance smiled, leaning on his hand. “You’re being so sweet... But I rather enjoy watching you fall apart on your own.”

The vibrations were high and steady now, stirring up his guts insistently. His mouth fell open around a silent moan. When he found his voice again it was breathless.

“Lance baby, I need it, _please— _come on, I miss you— miss your touch, please baby, I’ll do anything...”

Fuck, it was pathetic, but he needed it. Needed Lance’s hands on him, needed those blue eyes close as he rushed over the edge. It felt important, somehow. A note of panic appeared in his voice - he needed him _now. _

“I, I can’t Lance, can’t hold on— _hah, _gonna come— I’m gonna come—!”

He sobbed, choking on his own breath as he wriggled and squirmed in his ties, the nerves in his body lighting up and burning a path from his toes to his gut. His dick throbbed.

“Ple-eeease! Lance, ah, _Lance_\- I love you, please, I need you!”

His eyes were tightly shut, so he only noticed Lance’s presence from the gentle way his face was cupped. When he squinted his eyes open, vision swimming from unshed tears, he saw the love of his life right in front of him.

“Oh, Keith...”

He pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s whimpering lips. Then he sunk to his knees.

“Fuck my mouth, honey.”

Gasping, Keith almost lost his balance as Lance wrapped a hand around his dick, guiding the head into his mouth. He could never get over how soft and velvety the inside of Lance’s mouth were. How wet his tongue felt on the underside of his cockhead; how warm and tight the back of his throat was when his hips thrust forward, burying his dick in pleasure.

“Ohh— ohmygod, _yes_—“

He was lost in it, the willing heat accepting the clumsy thrusts of his hips. Lance hummed encouragingly around him, his tongue lapping softly and making Keith’s legs almost give out. The skill of his mouth was incredible, the way he loosened his throat and relaxed as he stared up at his lover unraveling - mouth easily giving way for each uncoordinated, harsh buck of hips.

Keith whimpered, stumbled a little, and came.

He felt Lance swallow around him and it was almost too much. Panting heavily, he sagged in his ties, knees finally not able to carry his weight any longer. He immediately made a pained noise - his shoulders fucking _hurt._

Lance was immediately there, looping his arms around his waist and lifting him up.

“Hey, hey... You okay?”

“Shoulders—“ Keith breathed. They were cramping up.

“Okay. We’ll fix that right away. Can you stand by yourself for a sec, hon? I’m gonna I untie you.”

Swaying a little, he managed to keep his legs straight underneath him as Lance undid the few knots that held his ties together. The sudden lack of being held up had him collapsing like a puppet with cut strings, falling into Lance’s chest.

“Okay, now _slow_, baby,” Lance murmured, guiding his wrists down gently. His shoulders aches a little as he moved them, but as soon as his arms were down his body relaxed.

“I’m fine...” he sighed, “I’m okay, baby.”

“Yeah?”

He was helped over to the mattress in the corner, which he flopped down on with a shaky breath.

“Wow.”

Lance smiled as he sat down by him, pulling his head into his lap and stroking his hair.

“You did so good,” he said. “So good for me, begging so prettily...”

Keith felt warm and tired and proud. He leaned into the touches with a hum.

“I love you, you know,” Lance whispered. His voice filled with mirth at the way Keith grinned. “Yeah, you do...”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: keith-in-shibari
> 
> twitter: shibari_k_


End file.
